Otherworld Master
by 9Lightning
Summary: After a freak accident Alex was transported into a strange new world filled with Anthropomorphic Animals, Kung Fu Masters, and supernatural Spirits and Demons. He's has to find a way to survive in this strange new world and find out how he fits into it's forgotten history.


I felt a stinging pain in my head and I gasped for breath, it felt like I had just been kicked in the chest.

"Argh" I groaned in pain.

The world slowly came into focus around me and all I saw in front of me was white. I forced myself to move around and finally saw where I was, I was car and the airbag had exploded in my face. Fighting the pain I moved the airbag out of the way and saw the smoking hood of my car wrapped around a tree.

I opened the door and rolled out onto the ground doing my best to hold in a scream, I could already tell my ribs were broken. I struggled to reach into my pocket to grab my phone but, ended up dropping to the side after I saw I had no signal. I didn't expect it to get a signal because I was in the mountains but, it was still a bummer.

Luckily, I was headed to meet my friends up at an abandoned campsite we found for a party, so it wouldn't be too long before people notice I'm missing. It would probably be a few hours but, I was confident it wouldn't be any later than tomorrow morning.

The sun was already down and it dark, I knew from experience how could it could get in the mountains so I struggled to my feet and unlocked my doors. I struggled to the back of my car and opened my trunk. There was a little compartment on the side that I used to store my emergency supplies.

After closing the trunk I crawled into the back seat and closed all the doors. I pulled out a space blanket to keep myself warm and started digging into some of the snacks I brought after taking a bit of painkillers.

The only light came from cars headlights, my chest was killing me and I had never been more scared of the dark. I locked the car doors wrapped myself up in the blanket and tried to sleep.

It was a horrible night were I could never truly fall asleep and kept being awoken by the pain in my chest. By the time morning finally came I was praying for someone to come rescue me.

I sat up and looked out the window to see if anyone was coming and noticed something strange. There was no road behind car only more forest, and seeing how dense the tree's were there was no way my car could fit through there, and looking close I noticed that I didn't even recognize what type of tree's they were.

Thinking back to last night I remembered that before I crashed a strange fog seemed to roll out of nowhere and I couldn't even see the road. I felt like it was too dangerous to keep going and wanted to stop but, before I could even reach for the brakes a tree seemed to materialize out of thin air and smashed into my car.

I was extremely conflicted something strange was clearly going on. I felt like I needed to get moving and leave while I still had the energy and supplies but, the first rule of survival was to never leave the spot of your accident.

In the end I decided to go I knew it was crazy but, I had the feeling that I wasn't in kansas anymore and that no one was ever going to come for me.

So I packed up my backpack with everything that might be useful and set off, I wasn't sure which direction to go. I decided to go downhill since I still seemed to be in the mountains and downhill is where there the water and by extension the people would be.

It was tough going and every step was agony but, I was a tough guy and managed to endure. As I walked I tried to place exactly where I was the tree's definitely didn't look like anything they had in the Rocky Mountains, they almost looked oriental. And the bamboo I stumbled across only proved that I had fallen through some kind of hole in space and time. I had to stop often to stop and rest often because of how hot and humid it was.

I also made sure to leave small piles of rocks every couple hundred feet so that just in case I was actually just hallucinating and someone did find my wrecked car they could follow it to get to me.

After several hours of walking I came across some kind of path and began following it down. More hours passed and after Fighting the pain I was nearing the point of exhuastion, I ran out of water hours ago because I only had the one bottle I was bringing to the party. I did have several bottles of beer left in my car but, I knew that alcohol dehydrates you so I left it at the car. Plus, it didn't seem like a good idea to be wasted right now.

It was getting dark again so I huddled up in a large tree's roots and went to sleep after taking another painkiller. I didn't want to abuse them but, if I didn't take it I wouldn't be able to get any sleep.

It was another cold night and I was thankful for the space blanket I brought with me, the next day I ate a small bag of chips for breakfast and continued following the trail.

I walked until noon and was getting near the end of my rope, at this point it had been over 24 hours since I had anything to drink. People are supposedly able to live for over three days without water but, that's only the best case scenario. If your injured and exerting yourself it is way less.

My vision was starting to blur and I had to struggle to take each step but, I kept pushing on because I knew that if stopped I would never be able to get going again.

Not long later my legs gave out under me, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get back up.

"This is it" I thought.

Using the last of my strength I crawled off of the path and sat up against a tree, if I was going to die at I wanted at least be comfortable first.

I don't know how much time passed but, I think I layed there for at least another day and was just barely hanging onto conciousness. I was too tired to keep my eyes open and I could only vaguely hear what was happening around me.

Then in the distance I began to hear voices, at first I thought I was just hallucinating but, they kept getting louder and closer.

"Man that was one tough gorilla" one of the voices spoke "He was like 5,000 times my size!"

"I know, it was exhausting! I can't wait to get back to the temple so I can relax my feathers."

"Yeah, if we didn't take him out so soon and he managed to grow his bandit forces. He could have been a huge threat to the valley."

"But, we kicked his butt! No one can stand up to the Furious Five!"

I wanted to call out to them but, my throat was too dry to speak and I could barely even move a finger. It would be way too depressing to die after coming so close to being rescued, summoning up every once of my willpower I managed to make a grunting sound.

"Um, guy do any of you know what the heck that thing up ahead is?"

"I don't know but, it's really shiney."

"Do you think it's valuable?"

I would have cried in relief if I wasn't about to die from dehydration, they had seen me! I was going to be rescued!

"Hey, I think that's a person!"

"I think you right."

"He looks injured!"

I felt someone moving me.

"Whoa, what the heck even is he?"

"He kind of looks like Monkey did that one time he got shaved in his sleep, only less ugly."

"Don't make me squish you bug!"

"Guys focus! He looks like he hasn't had anything to drink in days!"

"Get him some water, hurry!"

I felt something pressed to my mouth and the sweet cooling sensation of water flowing into my mouth. I drank and drank until the water stopped coming until they took it away from my mouth.

"That's it, it's empty."

"We need to take him back to the temple so Master Oogway can heal him."

"Tigress, your the strongest one of us so you carry him back."

"Right."

I grunted in pain as I was lifted up.

"I think he might have an injury."

"It doesn't matter he'll just have to suck it up until we get to the temple."

"We should hurry back he looks really bad."

I felt them pick up speed and I bounced up and down on the shoulder of the person carrying me. I would have cussed them out carrying me like this when I have broken ribs but, I was still to weak to move. Eventually the pain became so intense that I felt like I was being punched in the chest by Mike Tyson with every step they took and I blacked out.

When I finally came to I was staring at a wooden ceiling and had a massive headache. I smacked my lips I was still parched but, it felt like the normal dry mouth I had every morning.

I moved to sit up and a the sharp pain in my chest made me exhale.

"Oh, yeah my ribs" I cursed my forgetfulness.

Looking around I saw that I was in a small plain room with only a little dressor on the side and the bed I was laying on. I lifted up the sheets that were covering me to have a look at my chest since I hadn't seen it since the crash.

I cringed at how horrible they looked. Most of my chest was wrapped in some kind of cloth bandage but, that parts that weren't were literally black and blue. I didn't even know that was actually possible, I just thought it was something people said.

After examining my chest I finally noticed that I was basically naked! Who ever had found me had taked of my shirt and pants. I understand that they probably did it to check for injuries and to clean me up but, it was still embarrassing. Luckily they left me with my boxers so it wasn't too bad.

Sighing I wondered what I should do now, I wanted to know exactly where I was and who had saved me but, I didn't think I would be able to get very far on my feet. And it would rude if I just started screaming for someone. So I just had to wait until whoever saved me to come check on me.

I forced myself to sit up and gave the room another once over and saw my backpack sitting at the foot of the bed. It was sitting ontop of my folded up clothes and to my joy my phone was also lying there.

It was a bit of a hassle bending down to get my phone but, I managed to reach it.

Flipping it open I checked the date and to my shock it was over a week after the crash. I know I spent the first night in my car and the second in a tree's roots. But, I was so out of it that I couldn't be sure if I spent another night out there. At the very least though I've been unconcious for at least 4 days!

I wanted to try and call my family but, there was still no signal so I had to resign myself to my fate.

Out of boredom I opened the Chess app I had on my phone and started a few games.

Hours late I finally hear movement from outside my little room. The doorknob twisted open and in walked a six and half foot tall tiger dressed in a red silk vest with a floral patter and black pants.

The two of us just stared at each other for a moment before I awkwardly said "hi."

She glared at like I was her prey and I gulped in fear, I would have completely freaked the fuck out but, I was smart enough to know that wouldn't end well for me. Plus, it wasn't the kind of first impression I wanted to make. I mean if she didn't eat me that is, of course I was like 90% sure she wasn't going to eat me. Because you don't treat the wounds of someone your going to kill.

In the end she never returned my greeting and got straight to business.

"I'm here to change your bandages so sit up."

I complied gritting my teeth to make sure I didn't let her hear my pain. I don't know why I did that but, maybe it was my survival instincts telling me not to look weak in front of a predator.

She approached me and I finally noticed the roll of bandages she held in her hands.

"Lift your arms up and suck in your gut."

I didn't question her figuring she knew the best way to treat broken ribs. She started unwrapping my old bandages and I could finally see the full extent of my injuries. And they were even more horrible than I imagined them to be. As much as sucked to be hurt that bad I was actually kind of proud of myself for walking as far as I did with those injuries.

Soon she began putting on my new bandages. I wasn't sure if they were supposed to be wrapped that tight but, I wasn't going to question her about it. As she wrapped to take my mind off the pain I started examining her.

The first thing I noticed is that instead of hands she had giant paw/hand hybrids with very large and very obvious claws. So I started looking over the rest of her body to try and forget how close those claws were to my stomach.

I noticed how soft her fur was and that the patterns on it weren't the same as on normal tigers. They were perfectly symetrical and I would have thought they were tattoo's if I didn't see her fur swaying as she moved.

The last thing I noticed were her eyes they large but, not overly so and her iris and sclera were both a beautiful shade of orange. I didn't even know that orange was a possible eye color but, I guess I shouldn't apply my rationality to the giant tiger lady in front of me.

Heck, if it wasn't for the pain I would have just assumed I was having some sort of crazy fevor dream. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear her speak."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I asked" She pulled my bandages tight making me squeek "for your name."

"Alex" I managed to gasp out.

"And I am Master Tigress" she rubbed her hands(paws?) together and turned around. As she left the room she spoke again "I will inform Master's Oogway and Shifu that you have awoken."

I fell back into my bed and reflected on what the hell just happened to me. It was pretty clear to me now that I've somehow come to been transported to an alternate reality with anthropomorphic animals running the world. I mean I've only seen a tiger so far but, it would be weird if it was only tigers.

I also figured out that this world was like my worlds ancient china. It was only a guess but, I remembered that tigers mostly lived in china. Not to mention the bamboo, the style of her clothes, and the fact that she mentioned masters. So it seemed a pretty sure thing that this was some kind of martial arts school in ancient china.

As the pain in my chest settled again I decided to turn my phone off to conserve power. I did have a solar charger with me but, if this was the last phone I was ever going to have in my life I had to start taking better care of it.

Not long later I heard more footsteps heading towards my room, and this time it seemed like a large group. And in walked the strangest assortment of creatures I had ever seen in my life.

The first to come in was an old Tortoise with a walking stick and a green sash. Next was what I could only assume was a Red Panda walking confidently with his arms behind his back. The came Tigriss followed by a Monkey who was wearing pants and arm bracers, a crane wearing a large straw hat, a femanine looking snake with flowers glued to her head, and an ordinary looking Praying Mantis.

I had no words and even if I did I don't think I would have been able to talk with all of them staring at me like I was some kind of sideshow.

Luckily the old Tortoise broke the ice "hello, young one it's nice to see you finally awake. You have been asleep for quite a while now."

"Are you the one's who saved me" I asked?

"We did" he spoke "or more specifically they did" he looked back to the other animals."

"I see" I bowed my head as far as I could with my broken ribs and thanked them.

"Well, at least it has manners" the Red Panda spoke.

My eye twitched slightly "I do have a name you know" said while looking at Tigress.

"Yes, I am aware Mister Alex" he continued "now if you would entertain we would very much like to know exactly who or should I say what you are? As well as what you were doing collapsed like that outside the Valley of Peace."

I was glad I prepared for this earlier, because there was no way I was going to tell these people(animals?) what actually happened to me.

They may have saved my life but, that doesn't me I trusted them yet. If anyone in this world found out about how advanced the place I came from was they might keep me prisoner to try and find out all of my worlds secrets. Never mind that I would actually be able to help them make anything that they would ever want, like a gun or engine.

"I'm a traveler" I lied "and I was attacked by a bandit who broke my ribs and stole all my water."

"A traveler" the Red Panda asked "from where? I've never seen or heard of any being like you anywhere in China."

"I came from the ocean in the east."

"You came from Japan? Are you one of their spies" he insinuated!

"No" I defended myself "I didn't come from Japan I came from even further east than them."

"Preposterous! All that's out there is an infinite ocean, no one who has ever set sail that way has ever made it back!"

"It's true" I insisted, which it technicaly was "There's a whole other continent there! I came from a place from America but, while I was travelling there was an accident and I somehow made my way here."

He glared at me, and I got the feeling he was the one who Tigress learned her glare from.

"Master Oogway, what do you think?"

The giant Tortoise known as Oogway gently stroked is chin and smirked at me in interest. "I believe that he is lost and that it was fate that brought him to our sides."

"So what do you suggest we do then?"

"From now on he shall stay here at the Jade Temple and learn martial arts from you."

"But, Master Oogway not just anyone is qualifies to study at the jad-"

"I examined his body earlier and found that he has much untapped potential in the way of martial arts. You have practiced martial arts before haven't you boy?"

I gasped in awe that he could know that just from looking at my body once or twice and nodded in acknowledgement "yes I have practiced a bit of Muay Thai, as well as Ju Jitsu, Krav Maga, and Karate."

"My" he said "that is impressive."

The Red Panda grunted "fine he may join the Temple but, I will not go easy on him! If he cannot keep up I will kick him out!"


End file.
